castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Heartbreak Hotel
Heartbreak Hotel is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Castle. Summary During the investigation of the murder of an Atlantic City casino owner at an abandoned warehouse in New York, strong leads emerge for the team in both NYC and AC. As Beckett and Capt. Gates work the New York leads together, Castle naturally chooses to join the detectives for the road trip to "America's Playground," hoping to help solve the case while throwing an impromptu bachelor party for Ryan. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers (credit only) Guest Cast *Richard Burgi as Charlie Turner *Eric Ladin as Daniel Sullivan *Laura Regan as Rebecca Siegel *Jeffrey Vincent Parise as Tommy Moretti *David Figlioli as Ralph Marino *Ashley Wood as Amber Lively *Susie Castillo as Nadine Espinoza *Jennifer Del Rosario as Juliette Chang *Ben Seaward as Jeremy *Markus Silbiger as Brian *Nathalie Walker as Hot Showgirl *Unknown as Jamie Cruz (uncredited) Quotes :Castle: How about just a low-key evening with your girlfriends. You guys can have a John Hughes marathon and fill out a Cosmo quiz. :Alexis: Dad, the 80's just called. It wants its plan back. :Castle: Well, you gotta know when to hold 'em. And, when to fold 'em. :Esposito: Know when to walk away, and when to run. :Lanie: Detective Esposito. A little respect please? I mean, there is a dead body here. :Esposito: What are you doing? :Castle: What does it look like? Did you think I was gonna pass up a road trip to the Boardwalk Empire, the east coast epicenter of dancing, gambling, showgirls, and sin? :Ryan: You do realize we’re going there to investigate a murder, don't you? :Castle: Gentlemen, if I have learned one thing it’s not to let a little thing like murder get in the way of having a good time. Oh, and also, shotgun. :Castle: Do you keep former guests in the system? :Daniel Sullivan: Sure do. That’s how we flag gamblers with priors. :Castle: What about me? :Daniel Sullivan: Let’s see. Richard Castle :Castle: Oh :Daniel Sullivan: Resident of New York City :Castle: Mmhmm. :Daniel Sullivan: Disorderly conduct, resisting arrest, 2003 and... wow. Apparently, the last time you were at The Sapphire you accidentally set a mattress on fire and the drapes were covered in jam. :Castle: That was a fun night. Check. :Esposito: This is humiliating. We’re homicide detectives. We're the NYPD. :Ryan: Unfortunately we're in New Jersey. At least we’re not on a ticking clock because a woman’s been kidnapped. Oh, wait! We are! Featured Music *"The Gambler" - Kenny Rogers *"In Modern World" - Jesse Malin *"Trial by Fire" - Fred *"Super Bon Bon" - Soul Coughing *"Coulda Shoulda Woulda" (Party Ben Remix) - Lyrics Born Trivia *According to Sapphire casino security records, Castle's home address is liste as 595 Broome St., New York, NY 10013. This is very close to the Hudson tunnel just above Tribeca. **Sapphire casino security records also happen to listed Castle as having brown eyes, but Nathan Fillion's, however, are blue. **The address is also probably a tongue-in-cheek reference to Nathan Fillion's voice acting roles of the DC hero Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), as one of GL's co-creators is John Broome. *Both Castle and Esposito try to throw a bachelor party for Ryan in Atlantic City, while back in New York, Alexis and her friend Juliette have a party at the loft that gets out of control. *Castle and Esposito, at the original crime scene, trade lyrics from ' " ". *Continuity error: about seven and a half minutes into the episode, Ryan is shown pulling up his sleeve to check his watch. The scene continues, cutting to Gates. When the camera returns to Ryan, he is seen repeating exactly the same motion that was shown before the camera cut to Gates. *Contrary to what occurs in this episode, Atlantic City casinos in the State of New Jersey are forbidden from barring card counters as a result of a New Jersey Supreme Court decision.Card counting (Legal status - United States) *Inconsistency: Castle's building has a doorman. Wouldn't Alexis have to approve/buzz up all those party guest? **Unless she told him about the original, albeit smaller party so she wouldn't have to approve every single one of her guests. *Since their breakup in Demons, Lanie and Esposito have been giving each other weird, cold looks until Cuffed. *According to Ryan, his mom's an Elvis fan. References Heartbreak Hotel Heartbreak Hotell Heartbreak Hotel Heartbreak Hotel